


Незваный гость

by 104_tarsiers



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, post-160 pre-161
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104_tarsiers/pseuds/104_tarsiers
Summary: В убежище Джона и Мартина постоянно пытается проникнуть черт знает что.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Незваный гость

Сегодняшний лазутчик был порождением Охоты. Мартину, хотя он никогда не признался бы в этом, они даже нравились - из всех мелких тварей, которые пытались проникнуть в их с Джоном дом, только они напоминали обычных животных. Конечно, если вглядеться, оказывалось, что у них слишком много лап, или несколько пастей, но в целом - Охотники даже были пушистыми.  
Мартин подтащил поближе папку с заявлениями, оторвал кусок от картонной обложки и осторожно подсунул его под стакан. Существо в стакане негодующе заверещало и попыталось прокусить стеклянную стенку.  
Мартин не хотел никого убивать, да и не всегда мог это сделать, так что свою добычу он выпускал на волю - выходил на крыльцо и забрасывал как можно дальше в то, что на этот раз было на месте леса.  
Сейчас нижняя ступенька крыльца наконец-то упиралась в нормальную с виду землю, покрытую нормальной с виду травой. Охота такое любит. Трава наверняка была острой, как бритва, а, может, и не травой вовсе, а чьими-нибудь щупальцами, но это все равно было гораздо лучше, чем море крови два дня назад.  
Мартин поднес стакан со все еще верещавшим пленником к глазам.  
\- Почему вас всех сюда тянет? Серьезно, вас тут даже никто не боится. Джон, то есть, до сих пор умудряется бояться пауков, но ты же не паук!  
Существо умолкло, словно задумавшись, паук ли оно, а потом вытянуло клешню и неожиданно осмысленно постучало по стеклу.  
Мартин окинул существо изучающим взглядом.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я говорю? Постучи дважды, если да.  
Существо слегка подпрыгнуло и дважды ткнуло клешней в стенку стакана.  
\- Еще не хватало... - со вздохом проговорил Мартин. - И что, ты пришло кормиться? Два стука - да, три - нет.  
Тук. Тук. Тук!  
\- Хорошо, и зачем ты здесь? Погоди, придумаю, как ты сможешь отвечать...

\- Джон? Ты не представляешь...  
\- Уже представляю. Извини. Меня очень сложно удивить.  
Джон сидел по-турецки на матрасе и складывал очередное оригами из останков очередного заявления. Сейчас он выглядел человеком, хотя с его правого запястья все же смотрел круглый голубой глаз. Но совсем небольшой - если прищуриться, можно было решить, что это часы или украшение.  
На Джоне была футболка Мартина, которую он опять "по ошибке" надел, и в которой свободно поместились бы двое таких, как Джон. Или Джон был не всеведущ, или дело было не в ошибках. С футболки улыбался капитан Кирк, и, - Мартин затаил дыхание, - Джон улыбался тоже. Еле заметно, только глазами. Всеми тремя.  
Мартин нагнулся и поставил стакан с охотником на матрас. Существо быстро пригладило шерсть, взяло клешней картонку и торжественно прошествовало к Джону по одеялу.  
\- У нас ручка-то есть? - Забеспокоился Мартин.  
\- В верхнем ящике. Ага, спасибо большое. - Джон размашисто расписался на картонке и погладил существо пальцем. Существо прижало автограф к груди, счастливо пискнуло и выбежало из комнаты.  
\- Думаю, - Джон снова взялся за оригами, - завтра придут его друзья и коллеги.  
"Он сказал "завтра"", отметил Мартин и скрестил пальцы. С самого Изменения Джон подчеркнуто игнорировал любые попытки измерить время.


End file.
